regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Park Heroic Maniac
Plot It is a show about Super heroes and Monsters living and helping each other. It’s a crossover of Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network shows. The seasons will introduce characters from Final fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Funimation And DC Universe. It Tells a story about teenage superheroes with abilities that they can’t control. The show has References and Themes of every Cartoon of the show. The Crossover will be an animated series with characters are named after the Tom Ford Lipstick and Sunglasses Cosmetics. This story is about a Girl who is a Spy. The show is called Girl Spy Characters Natalia Hoffman Rossi: An Italian and German Agent Spy. The Show’s Protagonist. She’s 18 years old. An a Reminscent of Kim Possible and Black Widow. Even though, She can be Emotional and tough, Natalia is Caring, Smart, Loyal and Brave. At the end of the series, She gets married to her best friend and Girlfriend Whitney Miller. She has long red hair and Shiny Blue eyes. She has a slender body. Her weapons are a handgun and grenades. She’s a hand to hand combatant and an acrobat. Her cat is a baby black kitten named Tabby And a puppy husky named marcus. Her outfit is blue jeans and a red T shirt. When she goes on a mission, She wears a black and Purple cat suit with Belts on it. She is known as the totally spy. Whitney Miller: A French Canadian Rich Girl and Natalia’s Girlfriend. She is popular and earned the title nickname “Spoil Sweet”. Due to her Kindness and intelligence for Books. She lives in a nice white mansion. Her outfit is a pink sweater and a white skirt. But She can be somewhat of a Tomboy. She often wears clothes that has video game pictures on it and dirty rugged jeans and orange sandals. At the end of the series, She proposes to Natalia after she confessed to her. Krystal Peterson: She’s a vampire martial artist and Natalia’s Coworker. She can be Jealous and cold But Kind And Caring. She has black hair, Black shirt and Red pants. When she meets Whitney, She figured that Whitney was more than a friend to Natalia which is true. At the end of the series, She was the last person to catch the flowers when Natalia throws it. Sabine Guercio: A Queen Mobster And Criminal. The Show’s main Antagonist. She is cruel, Evil, Heartless and cold. She has blonde hair and wears a white bra and pants and wears a pair of white gloves with a cape. She somewhat resembles Emma Frost from the X Men comics. She hates Natalia for many reasons. After she encountered her at a New York playground. She kills people with Guns, Swords, Etc. She’s a hand to hand Combatant. In some of the Episodes, She lives in apartment but sometimes reside in her laboratory. She causes pain for other people to sooth her problems. Johnny chase: NYPD Detective And Super hero. He is Danish and Arabian descent. He resembles Aladdin and Prince Eric. Mostly the black hair, Brown eyes, Pale skin and white outfits. He’s a kind and smart individual and appreciates Natalia and considered her as a little sister. He usually calls her “Nat”. He worked in New York for fourteen years. He is 31 years old. Johnny falls in love with his lieutenant boss Frankie Donnelly. Then they hooked up and get married, Just like Natalia. He’s a great swordsman and is great with Fencing. He has a motorcycle that he calls it his “Bike”. Marcus Hoffman: Natalia’s German father. Who is a Scientist. He can speak German fluently. He is kind, easygoing and has a good sense of humor. He loves his daughter and cares about her dearly. He drives a red car with an Italian flag on it to respect his strong wife. He also likes Whitney as a daughter whenever she comes over to their house. Catherine Rossi: Natalia’s Italian mother. Who is a Doctor. She’s nice yet overbearing and can get very anxious whenever her daughter gets hurt. But loves her unconditionally. Joan loves cooking, cleaning, and loves to be at home. She’s a Disciplinarian with a strong sense of goodness. Linda Dale: An Enchanted Succubus. She’s a Reminscent of Bo from Lost girl. She’s strongwilled and aggressive. When she meets Natalia, She was careful at first, But accepted her as a true friend. She loves smelling Whitney because of her perfume but choose not to eat her. She tries to find her true love but keeps getting her heart break by every guy she fell in love with. She has black hair and blue eyes. She flies and has super speed. Simone Olson: NYPD Lieutenant. She’s African and Native American Descent. She’s an homage of Elisa Maza from the Disney Show Gargoyles. She’s a tough woman though can be very Impulsive. She respects Natalia as a true savior. She wears a blue jacket, Blue jeans and black shoes. She works with NYPD and other detectives in town. She often carries around her gun and often saves the day and Natalia. She disguises herself by wearing any kind of Disney Princess costume. Mostly Pocahontas and Tiana. In other episodes, She is seen usually talking to a police officer or her coworkers. Simone is Kind, Caring, Smart and Brave. She can be very emotional when her friends or loved ones get hurt. Like the time When Natalia was in the explosion, Simone thought that she was gone when She saw her getting out of the building. Whenever someone insults her or anybody, She will tell then off or give them a threat by towing their car. She admires Natalia for saving the World. Dr. Beatrice Baker: Doctor And Friend of Joan and Montgomery. She appreciates Natalia like everyone. She has blond hair and wears glasses. She is known to be a hunter in her family for using a rifle gun to hunt down animals. She’s big eater and cares about people’s health. Carolyn Davis: A magical witch. When she meets Natalia, She became friendly to her and help out when she’s in trouble. She has blue hair and a purple dress with red stripe stockings. Her magic wand is homage of the Harry Potter Franchise. Carolyn and Linda are friends and working partners. Tomoko Morrow: She is Yukionna Snow girl. She can be a typical goth girl yet a headstrong Rebel. She has platinum blonde hair in a Bob. And always carries a popsicle every where she goes. She often wears Garterbelts which she calls it “Comfortable”. And wears white and blue stockings. She is working partners with Linda and Carine. She can speak Japanese fluently. She calls Natalia her role model and idolize her. Elana Lawrence : Sabine’s Henchwoman And Mercenary for hire. She is an Homage of Shego from the Kim Possible franchise. She has long orange hair and a Yellow and white catsuit. Her bracelet is Pearls on the left Wrist and Chains on her right wrist. She is Sarcastic, Rude And Lippy. Her insolent talk to people are considered Horrible and Disgusting. Her powers are Pyrokenesis with lightning combined. She’s a skilled martial artist and an acrobat. She hates all the monster girls, Especially Krystal. By calling her “Batty“. At the end of the series. She gets arrested and sent to Jail. Edita’s Hobbies are going to nail salons, Reading magazines, eating food and drinking her wine. Anne Myers: An Angry disciplinarian matriarch from Natalia’s old school. She’s 40’s to 50’s years old. And wears a white dress with a red tie on it. And has gray hair. She’s rude and terrible. Probably her messy divorce from her husband. She talks down to people and if someone provokes her or talk about how nice her ex husband, She gets angry and throw chairs or throw things at a wall. Her derogatory insults and actions had made the students afraid or hate her. Natalia confronts her and sees her swallowing her pills which turns out to be teeth from her last victim. As it turns out, She’s a goblin in disguise. However, Natalia destroys her by impaling her in the stomach. The school students celebrate and called Natalia a queen and a hero and Glad that Julianne is gone. Frankie Donnelly: NYPD Lieutenant And Jude’s crush. He’s a muscular hunk with a gentle personality which Johnny calls him a “Big Lug”. He has Red hair and wears a black jacket and jeans. He wears a brown hat. He is kind, Nice, Sweet And Smart. He was unaware about Johnny’s feelings. But When Johnny confesses to him about it, Frankie said he love him to. Then the two hook up and Got Married. He’s a great sportsman and loves fencing. Frankie and Johnny finally got their happily ever after. Jeanette Greene: Detective from Brooklyn, New York. She is a version of Emma Swan from Once upon a Time. Aggressive and Hostile, She’s vengeful to find out about her Father’s murder. She meets Natalia when they were both kidnapped by Sabine. After the escape, Jeanette says she can take care of herself and doesn need help. Natalia gives her a response by calling her “Rough Exterior”. But When Jeanette got injured during a fight with Sabine’s robots, Natalia saves her and nurse her back to health. Then Afterwards Jeanette apologize for her behavior and is forgiven. At Natalia and whitney’s Wedding, She seen eating chocolate cake while playing with Tabby and Marcus. Meaning She loves Animals. She has Dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a teal jacket and brown pants and Brown boots. She wields a sword and knows how to use a bow and arrow. Grandma Vivian: Natalia’s wise Grandmother. She’s smart and always support her grandaughter’s choice to be a Spy. She is the mother of Joan and appreciates Montgomery. She wears a pink flannel dress, Gray hair and wears glasses. Her shoes are black shoes. She loves scarves and hats. She doesn’t like hesitation and refused to be insulted or be disrespected. She calls Natalia “Honey Bee”. She is invited to her grandaughter’s wedding, Smiling at her getting married. Charlotte Mccoy: She is based off of Ariel the Little Mermaid from Once upon a Time. She can transform to both Human and Mermaid. She has light brown hair. In her Mermaid form, She wears a white seashell bra and her tail is silver with teal glitter on it. In her human form, Sometimes she keeps her hair in a bun or a ponytail. She grew a very kind relationship with Natalia. She’s protective, Sweet and Innocent. Her father is a human while her mother is a Mermaid. At the wedding, She’s seen in her human form and laughs happily to see Natalia happy. Charlotte loves to eat both Vegetables and Meat. She loves swimming and collecting treasures. Leonardo “Leo” Wang : He is based off of Coraline. He has Dark blue hair with red highlight streaks on the left. He wears a black T shirt with a red dragon on it and wears lime green pants. He wears white tennis shoes and wears a silver chain necklace. He can speak Chinese and Japanese fluently. He tries to form a relationship with Sienna, But didn’t worked well when she considered him as a platonic friend. He starts to date Tomoko, when she saves him from an alien spaceship. He is Natalia’s friend and Partner when he does his computer work during her situations. He is 19 years old. At the end of the series, He gets to do his own hero work with Tomoko by his side. Gianna Zhu Jang: A Chinese Filipino American Spy. She’s Natalia’s friend for a very long time. She is based off of Resident Evil Character Ada Wong. She has short black hair in a Bob. She wears a Red catsuit with stripes on the sleeves. She wears black boots and has a black belt on her left thigh. She’s goodnatured and a Pure beauty. She’s wise and gives people advice. When Natalia and Whitney argue about Natalia getting hurt and didn tell Whitney, Gianna becones a peacemaker and help the two girls out. Gianna can speak Chinese, French and English. Her favorite food are Dim sum and Dumplings. She’s proud of her Heritage and gets defiant when someone disrespects her culture. SUPPORTING CHARACTERS Mavis: Johnny: Pebbles Flintstone: Bamm bamm Rubble: Fred Flintstone: Wilma Flintstone: Barney Rubble: Betty Rubble: Danny Phantom: Kim Possible: Appeared in Episode 4 in Season Two. Ron Stoppable: Appeared in Episode 4 in Season Two. Rufus the Naked Mole rat: American Dragon Jake Long: Ace Bunny: Tech E. Coyote : Scooby Doo: Shaggy Rogers: Velma Dinkley: Fred Jones: Daphne Blake: Sam (Totally Spies) : Clover (Totally Spies) : Alex (Totally Spies) : Batgirl: Robin: Nightwing: Dr. Drakken : Shego: Zadavia: Vincent Valentine: Tifa: Cloud Strife: Sephiroth: Sora: Oogie Boogie: Jack Skellington: Sally: Bigby Wolf: Snow White: Danny Phantom: Steven Universe: Garnet: Amethyst: Pearl: Episodes SEASON ONE: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Reunite # Mission Code: This Pilot episode. In Oaksville Town. A hero and Spy named Natalia and along with her best friend Whitney got a disturbing call about going to a Museum of magic. When they got there, It was a trap and got captured by the Villainous Sephiroth who plans to use the glass to create a portal for darkness. Luckily the girls are saved by Cloud Strife. Then Tifa arrives and Informs them that Sephiroth is planning to take over the world. While fighting the Heartless, Sora came and help out. When Sephiroth gets defeated, Natalia welcomes Tifa, Cloud and Sora to the Team Good Building. # Lucky Go Numbers: # Absolute Disgrace # Hit the road or Don't # North Route # Scandal Ticket # Flame on you # Take away, Derby # Double Trouble # Have a good treat # Bang bang Shot # Can't help But feel Pressure # Great and Worst # Lock n Loaded SEASON TWO: Kim Possible and Danny Phantom enters 15. Lazer Explosion 16. Time for an Upgrade 17. Robots and their Bolts 18. Cry over burnt Sugar 19. Money and Expectations 20. Hit those jackpot dealers 21. Sweet little Web 22. Wrapped in Tinfoil 23. Once a hero will always be one 24. Vigilante Vengeance 25. Broken Down Selection 26. Don't Bring a coworker into this 27. Use it or lose it 28. An Enticement for a spin SEASON THREE: Adventures of a Totally Spy 29. Welcome to the Mall Fighting 30. Fashion and nail Files 31. It's bedtime, Girls ! 32. Didn't mean it 33. Watch your Clam 34. Time to do your pretty work 35. I cry you shout 36. Parellel Fear 37. Winter White take flight 38. Spy Liquid Equals 39. Love sweets are Good 40. Strong victory 41. Looking on the Southern Beach 42. It’s yours or mine SEASON FOUR Arrival of Steven Universe and the American Dragon Jake Long 43. My Idea is on Moon Base 44. A Bold way to Burden 45. You and Pink with Grey Stockings 46. If you solve a Riddle 47. Earthquake Heartbreak 48. Be loud and Proud 49. Sweet and Sour Taffy 50. Rouge mouth River 51. Turn on the Vibrant lever 52. Blush hush keeps away 53. Love you on a Golden Stick 54. Stiff reason that fought rules 55. Very bolding Extravagant 56. Explode of Hardcore Heartless SEASON FIVE The Ghoulish stories of Hotel Transylvania and The Nightmare Before Christmas 57. No empty frightening Promise 58. Monster Sisters 59. Colony of Justice 60. Jack and Sally's wedding 61. Run on the Move 62. Flames and Arrangement 63. Distress tempting odds 64. On yourself to get fired 65. Get cheery or Scary 66. Pumpkin Spice 67. Another trail leads Danger 68. Dead women tells Nothing 69. Ghouls and Skeletons 70. Train dead Method SEASON SIX The Flintstones and Scooby doo are on an Excitement 71. Roses and Petals and a hint of rock 72. Giving a Detective a Kiss 73. At the Measure Man 74. Street Dead Ahead 75. Go away or Please me 76. Everlasting Wildness 77. Undoing Sabotage Play 78. Desperation Bubbles and Dumbness 79. Sweetheart Valentine Tarts 80. Heels for Glamour 81. Touching Glimpse fairy tales 82. Stone rock and Pebble 83. Til rain I‘ll Use Sunshine 84. Love is like fetish SEASON SEVEN Welcome to Gotham city 85. One more lie for Licorice 86. Burn the show Got to go 87. Ready to get a man 88. Time of Outcome 89. Enter the hot breeze 90. Set up a total blind date 91. One trick just for one night 92. All Fair Game 93. Squawking Whiplash 94. Best Stirring up a potion 95. Icy obstacle 96. Apprehensive Gossip 97. With Good I get bad 98. Raise for a Dollar SEASON EIGHT Loonatics and the Wolf among us 99. Really hardcore mystery 100. Miss scary cake cutie 101. In the line to stake 102. Nice to see you blow a fuse 103. Pin up Showdown 104. Unlawful Love marriage 105. A husband with a troubled Affair 106. Why be a winner when you’re a loser 107. Total Distress Call 108. Casualty Street brawl 109. Obvious Teeth from me 110. Grenades and Dynamites 111. Let's Melt it or burn it 112. Magic of black with Class Act 113. User's Mistake 114. Secret Society Good as Gold Category:Crossovers Category:Shows